


Ballad of Voldemort

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballad 39: Tam Lin, Ballad Retelling, Fae & Fairies, Fae Voldemort, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, Halloween, M/M, Magical Pregnancy I guess?, Mpreg, vague handwavey magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: I forbid you Maidens all,That wear Night on your hair,To come or go by Carterhaugh,For Voldemort is there.Or: Harry hears about a hot Fae lurking in the Carterhaugh woods and goes to get him a man.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 53





	Ballad of Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomarry retelling of the Ballad of Tam Lin, because why not? 
> 
> This version takes inspiration both from Ballad 39: Tam Lin and the song by Fairport Convention

I forbid you Maidens all,

That wear Night on your hair,

To come or go by Carterhaugh,

For Voldemort is there.

None that go by Carterhaugh,

But they leave him a pledge,

Golden rings or mantles green,

Or else their maidenhead.

Harry tied his robes of green,

A bit above his knee,

He's away to Carterhaugh,

As fast as go can he.

He'd not pulled a double rose,

A rose, but only two,

When up then spoke Voldemort,

Says "Young one, pull no more."

"Why come you to Carterhaugh,

Without command from me?"

"I'll come and go," our Harry says,

"And ask no leave of thee."

Harry tied his robes of green,

A bit above his knee,

And he's gone to Sirius,

As fast as go can he.

Up then spoke Godfather dear,

He spoke meek and mild,

"Oh Alas, Harry," he says,

"I think you go with child."

"If that's so," our Harry said,

Myself shall bear the blame,

There's not a man within your hall*,

Shall get the baby's name."

"If my love were an earthly Lord,

For he's as pale as bone,

I'd not trade my own true love,

For any in your home."

Harry tied his robes of green,

A bit above his knee,

He's away to Carterhaugh,

As fast as go can he.

"Tell me, Voldemort" he says,

"How came you here to dwell?"

"In these woods I was hunting,

When from my horse I fell."

"The Queen of Faeries** caught me,

In Green Hills I now dwell,

And pleasant is the Faerie land,

But an eerie tale to tell.

At the end of seven years,

She pays a tithe to Hell,

I so fair and full of flesh,

I fear it be myself.

But, tonight is Halloween,

And the Faerie folk ride,

Those that would their true love win,

At Miles Cross they must bide."

"How shall I see thee, my love,

And how shall I know,

Among so many unknown men,

The like I never saw?"

"First let pass the horses black,

Then let pass the brown,

Quickly run to the white steed,

And pull the rider down.

For I'll ride the milk-white steed,

The nearest to the town,

Because I was an earthly Lord,

They give me that renown.

My right hand it will be gloved,

My left it will be bare,

That's the tokens I give thee,

No doubt I will be there."

"They will turn me in your arms,

Into a newt or snake,

But hold me tight and fear not,

I am your baby's father."

"They will turn me in your arms

Into a Lion bold,

But hold me fast and fear me not,

And we will love our child."

"They will turn me in your arms,

Into a red hot iron

But hold me tight and fear not, 

And I'll do you no harm."

"Last, they'll turn me in your arms,

Into a burning coal,

Then throw me into well water,

Oh throw me in with speed."

"Then I'll be your own true love,

Turned naked in the night,

Cover me with your green cloak,

And keep me out of sight."

In the middle of the night,

Harry heard the bridles ring,

He minded what his love did say,

And Voldemort did win.

Out then spoke the Faerie Queen,

An angry Queen was she,

"Woe betide his ill-far'd face,

And ill death may he die!

Oh, but had I known," she said,

"What this night I would see,

I'd have taken out his eyes,

And turned him to a tree!"

**Author's Note:**

> *: Siri's hall being a Black property near Carterhaugh (because I can), and serving as home to the Order of the Phoenix
> 
> **: Bellatrix. The Queen of Faeries is totally Bellatrix here.


End file.
